Lonely Nights Luke and Reid One shot
by jessie 33
Summary: Reid is feeling neglected when Luke is distant, and has not made love to him in weeks. Luke has a solution to their problems but Reid is not going along with his suggestion which angers Luke.


Lonely Nights

Reid was sitting downstairs, he couldn't sleep, after what happened. It has been weeks since him, and Luke made love. He has tried, but Luke always seems to put him off. He didn't know what was going on, but it was getting him seriously frustrated. He was reading one of his files, when Luke walked downstairs.

"Reid it is 1am what are you doing"?

"Reading Luke, why are you up, you were sleeping like a baby"?

"I woke up, you were not beside me, I couldn't get back to sleep"

"Luke go up, I will be up soon, I'm kind of busy right now"

"Reid what is the matter, you have been moody all week"?

"Well I wonder why Luke"?

"Tell me Reid, are you mad at me"?

"No, I'm wondering, why the last few weeks you have done everything to get out of getting romantic"

"I'm tired, I have been having a rough time at work, that is all"

"Whatever Luke"

"Reid I was thinking maybe we should see someone, about this"

"About what"?

"This what your mad at "

"Why would I see someone, you can solve the problem, right this moment"?

"Reid stop it, I don't feel like you show me the respect I deserve sometimes. You are busy, you come home, read those papers, watch some of your sport shows, than eat, and want to make love, but I want more"

"Oh this is all my fault"

"Yes, sometimes, I want you to just hold my hand, and watch a movie. I would love to go to the beach, or a movie, but no you have to have your way every time"

"Oh Great Luke go to bed, I don't need this right now"

"I made a appointment for Thursday , will you join me"?

"You made an appointment, you didn't"?

"Yes I did, I will be there, will you be"?

"No, I'm going to the guest room, I need to be alone". Reid grabbed his papers, and ran upstairs. Luke yelled, "See if you loved me, you would do this for me". Reid yelled, "If you loved me, you wouldn't be doing this Luke"

Luke went to their room, and Reid was in the guest room. They both were to stubborn to go to the other one. The next morning, they had breakfast, but they didn't really talk to each other. They left for work, just saying bye but no kiss.

The next two days, neither would really call, or talk to each other. They did sleep in the same bed, but they were so apart it was scary. It was Thursday, when Luke left but he said he was going to the appointment, it was at Oakdale Memorial 3rd floor at 2, to see Dr. Adams. Reid didn't answer him, and Luke left for work.

Reid got to work, he couldn't concentrate, he was angry at Luke. It was almost two Reid went to the 3rd floor, and went to Dr. Adams office. The Secretary said Luke was in with the Doctor already. Reid knocked on the door, and went in. Dr. Adams smiled, "Hello Reid we thought you were not going to show up."

Reid sat down, "I wasn't this feels so wrong"

"Why Reid"?

"Because I don't have a problem"

"Really why is Luke here than"?

"I don't know, you have to ask him"

"Reid I told you, I'm not appreciated, I need that"

"Luke I appreciate you, I'm busy, I thought we were happy"

"I love you Reid, more than anything. I need to feel that you love me that way too"

"I do Luke, you are my life, don't you know that by now". Luke has tears in his eyes, "You really mean that"?

"You know I do Luke, I love you too".

Luke hugged Reid, and whispered, "why didn't you just say this days ago"?

"I'm not a romantic Luke, you know that"

Dr Adams smiled, "I really think you both worked this problem out. I think Reid you need to tell Luke more often how important he is. Luke you have to understand, Reid is different, he doesn't show his emotions really well. You have to talk to him, don't hold it inside. You both obviously love each other, go home, and talk this out, and I'm sure this problem will end."

Luke smiled, "I guess we only needed one appointment Doc"

"Yeah but your paying for it"

They all laugh, Luke and Reid got up shaking her hand. They left Reid walked Luke to the elevator. They went downstairs, Luke was about to leave, Reid kissed his cheek. "See you at home Luke, I will be home at 7"

"Reid I will have dinner waiting for you"

"Sounds perfect, after we can watch one of your movies"

"Really Reid"?

"Yeah, but please no chick flicks"

"Ok I will pick one you will love".

"Bye Luke see you later". Luke walked over, "I love you Reid, tonight, I will show you just how much"

Reid smiled, "Oh man, now I won't get my work done". Luke smiled, he walked to the door, walked outside, and he never had a bigger smile on his face, as he did this moment.

Reid went back to work, but all he could think about was Luke, and how much he loved him.

The end.


End file.
